Demon's burn (DenNor)
by XcentruiesX
Summary: Mathias' life takes a turn for the worse, or is it for the better? He now lives with a personal bully, Lukas a demon. Who happens to get feelings towards the Dane but Mathias seems to like someone else, how Lukas cope? Will Mathias ever find out that Lukas -the oh so horrible demon- is crushing on him?
1. Chapter 1

Mathias P.O.V

Three weeks ago, I woke up face-to-face with ruby red eyes. I gave a shriek of fear and pushed myself up instantly only to see a demon - a beautiful demon, if that was even possible to say. _(that is a bold assumption. A correct one, perhaps, but bold)_

I continued to stare at it, or him - did they even have genders? Heck, I didn't even think they existed!Our eyes stared into each others'. Slowly I pulled away from his gaze and scanned him: pale blonde hair, one side pinned back by a black cross; a crimson red shirt with a black waist coat and black tight-fitting pants; quickly glancing up to his head, he had horns, but no tail.

"Well well... seems like someone has finally woken up,"

"Are you -?"

"Yes, I am a demon. Well, your demon now~" He emphasised "your" and winked.

"Wait? Wha..." I was confused even more.

"I'm Lukas. Your personal demon." Lukas reached for something in his pocket, took out a card that was engulfed with flames and gave it to me. "I am here for the rest of your" he emphasised the "your" again, "life, 24 hours, 7 days a week, until you die. Still don't understand? Basically demons apparently have jobs to make humans life miserable and suffer-able they get assigned to human and have to follow them making sure they have a bad day; so basically it's like living with a bully, if I had to put it in simple words."

Lukas even comes with me to college. No one else can see him so I guess that's good, but it doesn't make me look good - people think I'm crazy, talking to myself.

I hummed a happy upbeat tune softly; Lukas told me to shut up cause it was annoying and "too happy" but I just kept humming to myself. I was going to enjoy my day and not let the demon beside me ruin it. I did have good days, even with Lukas around.

I was getting used to having the demon by my side and I don't know if that's good or not.

During my classes he would switch out my text books with porn magazines (a classic move he always seems to do); later he'd pull my pants down in the corridor and later still, he'd make me miss my mouth as I tried to eat my food. Oh, such joyous times. However he was much different today.

"Lukas? You seem different? Is everything alright?" I whispered quietly as he floated beside me.

"Peachy." he muttered sourly.

"Well, okay, usually would of done another nasty prank to me..." I mumbled.

Honestly, demons are complicated creatures. Or is it just him? I'll never know. And it's not like I care: he pulls pranks on me. Never going to care about him. I guess.

Once we were home I didn't see him until I was going to bed. He looked like a miserable git, clearly something was on his mind. Right now he would be putting snakes or spiders in my bed, ice in my pyjamas, or something! He would cackle and howl with laughter. But no: he was laying in my bed acting like a teenage girl going through something depressing.

"Lukas, can you get out my bed please?" I asked politely.

"No..." he grumbled.

"Lukas, move. I need to sleep." I shook his shoulder.

"No..." The same reply again.

"Lukas I-don't-know-your-last-name, get out of my bed!" I started to pull on his arm, instantly letting go as I felt flames crawling up my hand. "Okay we'll share my bed, just budge over for me," I sighed, getting into bed.

I could feel him move and heat radiate off his slender body. I reached out my hand to stroke his pale blonde locks, smiling a little to myself. Usually Lukas wouldn't let me touch him in certain places, like his hair for instance, so as I stroked I feel myself start to worry for the creature. He wasn't acting like himself and that scared me to be honest.

I was worried for a evil creature that wants to ruin my life. What is wrong with me?

I guess I started to see him as a friend: he lives with me and he can be kind; he pulls pranks. He's kinda like a friend in general really.

My hand moved up to stroke his horns and when I was just a fingertip away, Lukas turned over to face me, eyes shining, bloody red and glaring. He doesn't like it when you touch his horns.

"Don't touch or you will wake up with a little gift." His words were harsh and my hand instantly covered my crotch: I knew what he meant and I was not willing to lose that.

Lukas fell asleep in matter of moments although I wasn't sure if he was sleeping. I've never really seen him sleep I guess it's some form of mediation or acting. As I fell asleep I quickly fell into a dream of me and Lukas.

The demon was tied down to a table, stripped naked and crying a river, shouting and screaming but he wasn't a demon, he was human and a young teenager. He couldn't see me.

Two men - one tall and the other smaller, in white clothes stained with blood - walked over to the table with sharp and shiny objects clearly for operating and dissecting. The two men started to speak but I couldn't hear them, which really annoyed me. I wanted to know what was happening.

A sudden flame appeared surrounding Lukas. The men in white were scared and started to chuck water over the flames, causing them to stop - not put them out but they stopped and froze as if time had stopped. The colours from the once-bright flames turned to a dark dull grey. A whisper of demonic language and snarling came from where Lukas was. I tried to step closer but I couldn't! It was like an invisible barrier was stopping me. I banged my hands on the invisible barrier...Nothing happened.

A couple minutes later the frozen grey fire had vanished into thin air. The men didn't seem to remember what had happened and approached the naked teen, to cut him up or whatever they meant to do to him. A sound of snapping rope took my attention away from the men and brought it to Lukas, who had somehow managed to break free...and change.

He was growing horns and his skin was paler than before, eyes shinning ruby red like the first time I had met him. In a flash he grabbed the taller male in white and bit his arm. The man let out a pained scream; Lukas had ripped off his right arm, holding it in his mouth, blood dripping onto the floor and onto Lukas himself. Lukas then shoved the torn off arm down the other small male's throat making him choke.

Watching the teenage Lukas act like this was different and shocking to me. I threw up in my mouth only to spit it out as I see Lukas bite into the the small man's stomach, ripping out his organs as he tore into him like a buffet. The taller man in white ran and Lukas laughed as his arm turned to fire, extending out and grabbing the runaway doctor and setting him alight in bright flashing colours.

After Lukas was done he ran out of the now bloody room and into a prison, calling out a name: "Emil". He kept running and I followed, the barrier trapping me magically gone.

He stopped outside one certain cell. Inside, a child around 8- or 9-years-old laid on the grey cobble ground in rags, his hair shining platinum blonde, similar to Lukas', and violet eyes.

"Emil, I saved us! Let's go!" Lukas opened the cell door and approached the child, who screamed.

I sat up quickly, screaming, breathing heavily, and in a cold sweat. What was that? I don't know, it seemed too real to be a dream.

I glanced at the time: 3:00 AM. I looked at Lukas, still "asleep".

According to him demons don't sleep, but enter what is known as the "Past", a mystical realm. It's a place where they relive who they used to be, or their worst nightmares.

A painful, dark place...It makes them remember why they should be dicks - or should I say jerks? - to humans, making them suffer and miserable...Just to make them alright.

Lukas P.O.V

The next morning was Saturday. As a demon I don't really believe in time and dates. We were told it's a concept for humans to understand what needs to be done and not get out of hand. I don't really care about them.

Mathias was still asleep when I "woke up". I watched him sighing softly. It must be nice to be human...I kinda forgot what it was like. Being with Mathias made me feel a little human...I guess it was that I was starting to like him romantically - although what hurts is that I know he wouldn't and/or doesn't like me back: He's in love with his friend Gilbert.

Once Mathias was awake he seemed different but I didn't ask or say anything. He made me coffee like always. I loved how he made it; before I never liked it, but when the human made it, it was good. One of the reasons why I like him.

After a while, Mathias looked at me, curiosity in his ocean blue eyes.

"Who's Emil?"

I froze. He shouldn't know that name.


	2. Chapter 2

Lukas P.O.V

Emil? How does he know that name?!

Maybe...maybe he entered the past? But it's impossible for humans to cross over! Or...is it…

"Lukas! Answer my question!" he whined, distracting me from my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh Emil? No... I don't know anyone called that, why are you asking?" I crossed my arms, something I always do when I lie, though he doesn't know that.

"Well uh...I...no reason…" he mumbled as he pouted, then he bit his lip. "Answer my next question." He demanded.

I raised an eyebrow looking at him for him to continue.

"How did you become a demon?"

Honestly, I didn't want to answer that: it brought back terrible memories from when I was alive. Why was he even asking these questions? Was this on purpose because he knew it would bring me such pain? Or was it just curiosity?

"I don't remember," I replied in a monotone voice

"Ah...Okay," Mathias sighed, meaning he had given up; however I knew he would try again later.

It was around lunch time when Gilbert came 'round, grinning and laughing as always. Which is really annoying, he has such an obnoxious laugh, but for some reason it made Mathias smile. I guess he really does love him…

Oh well... loves for losers anyway, I don't need it. If I couldn't have love when I was alive what's the point of having love when I'm not?

I shouldn't suffer alone.

"So I was thinking, maybe tonight we could go out get drunk - Oh! Dude, I'm so sorry!" Mathias had

"accidentally" spilt his drink over the white-haired man's lap.

"No, dude it's fine! Accident, I understand! I've done it a few times myself," Gilbert laughed and brushed it off lightly.

"I'll go get you a towel," quickly the Dane ran upstairs to the bathroom. I followed him, amused.

"Lukas! Was that necessary?" he snapped at me.

"Yeah. I mean, it was boring, I need some entertainment." I smirked slightly. "Your pathetic love life is an entertainment for me,' I said with a chuckle.

"Whatever! Look, just leave us alone!" He rubbed his temple. "It's bad enough at school with you around, just let me have this time with him." Mathias hurried back downstairs to his precious friend.

Suddenly something set fire inside me a feeling I haven't felt in a long time not since I had up-setted Mangus...No one but Mangus and/or Emil only gave me this feeling; those were special and important people to me.

Does that mean Mathias is special and important to me? I mean I think I like him but it's not certain, it's just stupid feelings that mean nothing to me! I gave up on having feelings since those two abandoned me!

I am not getting hurt again. No; never!

Going downstairs, I noticed Mathias and Gilbert heading out the front door. Mathias glanced at me for a second - ocean blue eyes staring at me with...with so much anger and fury, just like Mangus had…

"Mangus, don't go!" I cried out. For a split moment, Mangus, the man that once loved me, appeared where Mathias should've been… It completely shocked me.

As the the door closed I was left alone in a fit of mixed emotions that overwhelmed me.

Mathias P.O.V

I was so annoyed at Lukas. That fucking demon really gets on my nerves some days! But I guess being with Gilbert calmed me down. I was just puzzled at the end.

Lukas called me Mangus; I remember, someone in my family from a long, long time ago was called Mangus. I never really knew much about him, other than he was betrayed by his lover, and then allegedly killed him.

I'm not interested in that though: I'd rather down some beer with my mates and have a good laugh knowing when I go home I'll feel the wrath of the angry demon... who will now probably make my life even more of a living hell, then it already is. Great.

It was around 11:30 pm when I got back home. Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother, drove me back. Apparently I was "too drunk". Whatever: I know when I've had enough. Besides, it's a weekend: I can have some fun if I feel like it! Sighing, I stepped into my house and for a moment I thought someone had robbed the place! But then I remembered I had left an angry demon alone. Great, just great. Good job, Mathias. I mentally slapped myself.

"Lukas?" I called out to him, I waited for a moment. "I'm back!" Still no reply. Slowly, I walked around my messy home. Everything was turned over and thrown about. I don't know what I did to piss him off, but I guessed I should apologise anyway.

My eyes hit the floor as I saw some old photos. Very old, like from Victorian era. One of the pictures in particular caught my eye and I did a double take: was that me? No: it one of my relatives from a long time ago. I bent down to inspect it and notice one of the faces had been scratched out, but...why?

It was a photograph of my relative, Mangus, with a little kid and another guy but with his face scratched out. I looked through the rest of them and realised they were all of Mangus and his friend (but of course the friend had his face scratched out). I picked up the old photographs and put them back in the box that was next to them and continued looking the for the fiery demon.

Lukas was laying on the floor curled up in a ball. he was clutching something in his fist. Paper? Or maybe a photograph?

"Lukas." I looked at him, for some reason seeing him like this made me feel somewhat guilty...

I could hear a soft whimper. It sounded like a hurt animal, then I realised it was coming from Lukas and that really got me concerned. I started to panic, my hands gripping at my hair. What was I supposed to do?!

"Lukas, are you okay? You're scaring me, lately you've been...different…" Slowly I approached the demon, stretching a hand out to him.

"No, I'm not okay, Mangus! You just threw me aside - like I'm nothing!" Lukas suddenly cried out. I jumped back in shock.

"I'm not Mangus. It's me: Mathias." I quickly took a hold of his hand. He didn't seem to protest, only stayed still.

"Mathias?...Oh right..." His eyes were red and tears stained his cheeks. I just wanted to hug him, he looked so cute and frail.

For about an hour or so Lukas and I sat together. He was curled up in a ball, leaning on me. I didn't mind...I guess I kinda liked it. However, something bothered me: Why was the harsh demon clutching onto a photo? I couldn't even look at it; he wouldn't let me, which annoyed me a bit, but I let it slide.

After a while I sighed, and suddenly a pair lips smashed into mine. They were cold but soft. I couldn't help but kiss back and slowly my hands cup somewhat wet cheeks. Then it hit me.

Lukas was kissing me!

I've been busy with exams! SORRY!


	3. Author's note

Hey,

It's me XcentruiesX, I just wanna say thanks for reading my story and putting up with the long waits but as all good things come to an end...The story will be ending soon. Sorry. I'm more of a short story person when it comes to writing, I'll do two more chapters plus a bonus chapter; that is if you want a bonus chapter. The chapters maybe shorter now as it's end is near or I might make them long or maybe the bonus chapter long! If you're reading Doll House (Nordic 5) I am going to try my best efforts and make it a long story, plus new stories will becoming out! If you haven't seen my other stories please check them out.

Thank you and this isn't goodbye just yet, sorry for wasting your time. I just sent chapter three to my editor so I will be working on the other two now!


	4. Chapter 3

Mathias P.O.V

Lukas was kissing me!

Slowly, I pushed him away and as I met eyes with the demon, my heart skipped a beat and my cheeks became slightly warm with a soft blush. There was a long pause of awkward silence burning between us.

I had to say something…but what should I say? I've never been in such a situation before.

"Lukas." I paused, not knowing what to say. "I...Uhm -"

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, trailing off. "I shouldn't have kissed you...I couldn't help it, you remind me of him so much... But you're different from him... So why do I love you?" He glanced up at me, little droplets of tears forming in his eyes. "Mathias."

"Lukas, who is 'him'?" I looked away: I couldn't stand looking at Lukas, seeing him about to cry. I was starting to think he's still a bit human inside.

"Mangus..." He whispered. "He's part of your bloodline from the past, he was my lover..." He sighed quietly.

"He was also mad with science, he liked to experiment. After I became a demon he had found someone else. I knew that before I died, he just tossed me aside while I was still madly in love with him - of course he didn't feel the same anymore!"

Lukas gave a laugh to hide the tears falling. "By becoming a demon, he said I betrayed him, by not giving him the powers I have. I couldn't give anything to him. Then he killed me - or so he thought. I pretended to die..."

I just listened to Lukas' story, jaw hung open in shock as an overwhelming sadness filled me. I look like Mangus so that must've been hard for him to live with me. Was this why he always such an asshole to me?

"C'mon: it's late and we need to rest," I sighed, getting up, I knew I'd have to clean in the morning and it would probably take all day.

"I'll be up in a moment," Lukas stood up and wandered off.

I didn't question him after what had happened. I sighed and headed upstairs to bed.

About 2 hours later I felt movement in the bed and opened an sleepy eye. It was just Lukas.

I wonder what he was doing... Oh well: it wasn't that important...was it?

I closed my eye again falling back into a deep and comfortable sleep.

Well, it wasn't comfortable for long. Quickly I was thrown into "The Past" without warning (it only happens when Lukas is near me.) I hate being here, it always leaves me confused.

"Mangus!" I heard a happy familiar voice and turned to see Lukas...smiling.

"Ah, Lukas! You made it!" Mangus had his arms opened wide, as Lukas tackled him with a hug.

"I missed you," Lukas whispered, nuzzling into the other's chest.

I watched the scene in front of me unfold; it's pretty cute and wonderful, makes you feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. But there's also something else I feel…Jealousy.

But why? I don't love Lukas, I love Gilbert! Or, is it because of the close relationship between Mangus and Lukas? I want something like that…So no! Definitely not jealousy! Just a bit envious…of their relationship, I want one like that…

"So what are we doing today? Emil is staying with a friend, so I thought we'd do something together." Lukas took Mangus' large hand in his much smaller one.

"Well I'm free for a bit, so how about coming back to my place, and we can cuddle?" Mangus had a smile on his face, along with a mysterious glint in his shining blue eyes - which was unsettling for some reason.

The two walked away and before I knew it I was chucked into another scene. It was night, the stars shining brightly in the sky. I was in Mangus' bedroom; Lukas was asleep but there was no one beside him in bed. I could hear noises from downstairs; that seemed to be where Mangus was.

Slowly I made my way downstairs, only to see Mangus and some woman making out! Although it looked pretty close to them having sex, since they were practically naked! _M_ ore mad since Lukas knew about it, yet he didn't do a thing!

 **Lukas P.O.V  
**

The next morning I couldn't find Mathias. I looked around the room and then decided to head downstairs; I could smell coffee from the kitchen. That made me feel better, knowing that he was still here in the house and something hadn't happened to him.

Why do I have to love? It's unfair. Stupid feelings.

I heard the Dane call my name and I hurried to him. "Yes?"

"I made some coffee. And... thanks for tidying up for me."

"It was nothing. I did make the make the mess, it's only fair.." I took the delicious coffee and sipped at it. "Thanks."

An awkward silence fell across the cold kitchen. Nothing was said the entire time, only glances exchanged. Clearly he didn't want to talk about last night and I don't blame him.

I kissed him... and he doesn't even love me, I stole a kiss from him. I'm a freak, a horrible monster and I kissed him.

However...when we kissed, it didn't feel like what Mangus and I had. Those lips, those sweet Danish lips felt more like a true lover's kiss, warm and enticing… Just thinking about those lips makes me want more and more until I can have every inch of that gorgeous human!

But I can't.

I'm leaving. I kissed him and Lucifer will surely find out then he'll drag me back down into torture town. Yay.

"So, Lukas, I, um, gonna be out today, gotta get things for class. Wanna come?" Mathias asked, already getting his shoes.

"Oh. Sure." I hovered over to him.

The day went by as normal, Mathias buying things and stopping to chat to a few of his mates that he saw now and then... the only that had changed was I.

I didn't do anything to piss him off or embarrass him while we were out (although he can do that by himself), and sure enough, the Dane had noticed I hadn't been making his life a living hell. He kept giving me glances of worry. I wasn't myself anymore. I had to leave, I knew this day would come.

Though it's for the best. Demons and humans don't mix with love. It's not meant to be.

I guess I'm not cut out for love, alive or not.

Hey! It's gonna be finished soon! So until then, the other stories are on hold and currently in editing! I also get my exam results on Thursday and start college soon, so I'll probably write less and update less. Sorry!


	5. Chapter 4

Lukas P.O.V

I hadn't told Mathias about leaving and I didn't have any intentions to do so; I would just up and leave. This is just how it was meant to be; nothing could be done about it, humans with demons didn't go together -sadly- however, those were the rules, and these ones couldn't be broken no matter how much you love a human...It's just the way things are.

12:00 PM: Mathias was out with college mates doing a group project I decided to stay at home (which I've been doing lately) I don't want to get Mathias' way he's working on an important project -I've done enough damage to him I just hate being a bother to him now at first it was fun but not anymore, sighing I remember the times when I was actually having fun ruining his life and how it brought tears of joys to my eyes; although it didn't make Mathias happy, he got used to it in a flash.

A few hours later the Dane returned home with some KFC; I could smell the chicken as he entered through the doorway.

"Lukas? I'm back!" Mathias called out in a loud, cheery tone.

"I'm in here."

Mathias came into the living room sitting next to me, we didn't say anything (it had been like that for a bit since the kiss). Mathias munched on the chicken as he flickered through TV channels, sipping his Pepsi, lately, it had been like this: college, fast food, TV and then bed, without a word...Everything was falling apart all because of me and dumb feelings!

"Lukas, I was talking to you," Mathias pouted at me

"Sorry, I was lost in thought of how to ruin your life," I teased him, trying to act normal.

"Hmpf! Whatever, now listen; I'm going away for a bit, just a 3 day trip with the college," he paused taking a sip of his drink, "so don't do anything, please." The Dane pleaded.

"We'll see," Lukas smirked softly.

Mathias went to bed a few hours later, I didn't have the heart to tell him that I was leaving, I didn't want to hear the words 'finally, good riddance with you! I couldn't stand you at all!' Just hearing those words would've broken me into pieces, at least now I won't have to annoy him any longer and I can just suffer without heartbreak.

Mathias P.O.V

I woke up feeling really refreshed, however, I felt like something was missing for some reason as if someone else should be here, but it was only me; no one else. I shrugged it off and got ready for college, again I had that feeling as if someone was missing; everything felt too calm and very perfect for me...Or! Maybe lady luck has shined her ray of luck on me!

As I went through college I listened as my friends said I had changed a little like I was sadder or happier they didn't quite know and frankly, nor did I, I wonder am I really missing someone or something? Oh well, if I can't remember, it must've not been anything important. I carried on with my day like normal: talking, learning and napping in some lessons.

Today was going so great, and it was odd; what was also odd was that I no longer became flustered around Gilbert, my crush for him just vanished, and my heart ached for someone else.

But who?

A few days had passed and I still couldn't figure out that strange feeling of someone missing, and I've started to have weird dreams, about some brothers being trapped and tortured and one became a demon; I need to stop watching horror movies. Other than that my life has just been peachy - albeit a little empty- I still haven't figured out who my heart yearns for.

Thank you for reading, I'm sorry it took so long to write this, but I always lack motivation because I'm horrible at writing and this always discourages me; someone once commented that this story has a lot of potential and that really made me happy, but as you can see I've lost interest within story leaving lots of gaps, I might re-write story one day. Bonus chapter coming soon, thank you again for reading and I hoped you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a year or so later after Lukas had left, Mathias still couldn't remember anything; he only relied on dreams, for whom his heart yearns for; Mathias had finished his course and got a job as running his own photography company and magazine, he was living the highlight of his life, although he was lonely and wanted someone to love, yet he couldn't find anyone - He had tried all those dating websites, yet they ended horribly or they never showed up, Mathias thought he would never get a chance for love, not like.

One day as Mathias was in the park taking pictures of the scenery smiling as the snow fell peacefully like feathers drifting slowly, the sky was a beautiful, soft shade of blue, and the clouds were just as white as the snow, and shaped like candy floss. The sun shone brightly, making the winter not so cold (even though it was below 0 degrees) he loved everything about it, though: the cold crisp air, the beautiful frost on plants, and how happy everyone was playing snowball fights or building snowmen!

The Dane was taking the last of his photos when looking into the eye hole he saw a beautiful man appear on the lens: porcelain skin, androgynous structure but slightly overpowered by masculinity, his hair pale blonde, and his eyes indigo, that shined brightly with curiosity. Mathias didn't realize he had by now taking several pictures of handsome man before him, his fingers couldn't help it! Mathias needed to capture his beauty he had a feeling that he would flee any moment if he looked away.

"Can I help you?" The man spoke to the Dane, his voice soft, yet monotonous.

"Uh! Oh...I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take your picture, I'm a photographer and you, you sir look like a natural model..." Mathias was surprised, he could actually speak in front of this angel.

"I see, do you think I am worthy of being photographed? Surely since you have an eye for beautiful things,"

"O-Of course! You're an absolute god of beauty! I'd like you to be my model!" Mathias fiddled with his coat pocket pulling out a business card, it was the Danish flag, there were flowers, then it had beautiful calligraphy of his name and company.

The man hesitated before taking the card, he stared at it intently for a while, he looked back up to Mathias.

"I'd like to work with you Mathias Køhler," the stranger gave him a soft look

"Thank you!..." Mathias paused, "I don't know your name, sorry; what is it?"

"Lukas. Lukas Bondevik."


End file.
